Conventionally, there is known a so-called inkjet head of “shared wall head” type which takes partition wall of adjacent pressure chambers as an actuator. In such a type of ink jet head, there is a problem that the pressure vibration occurring in the pressure chamber deforms the actuator, and transmits to the adjacent pressure chamber, as a result, “crosstalk” occurs, and the speed and volume of the ejected ink drops vary according to image pattern.
To solve such a problem, a technology is disclosed in which the actuator is driven through dummy pulse to intentionally generate pressure vibration in the pressure chamber not to eject ink, and the variation of the ejecting speed and volume of the ink drops is corrected through the crosstalk of the pressure vibration.